legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Defenders P9/Transcript
(The heroes are all seen outside sitting at a group of picnic tables set out by the house) Alex: Oh man, this is gonna be amazing! Kyle: I know! I can smell it from here dude! Miles: Same here! X: Yeah, sorry we couldn't eat inside the nest guys. Rayla: You know how the infants get around meat and stuff like that. Erin: Did the infants get anything to eat though? X: Of course they did! Rayla: We left a bunch of meat inside of the feeding area for them! Erin: Oh okay! Alex: That was nice of you guys! Rayla: Thank you. The infants shouldn't bother any of us after that. Izuku: So we can eat without worry. Momo: Oh this should be great. Shade: So is everything I heard about Sammy true? Is he really the best cook you guys got around here? Jack: Oh you know it Shade! Craig: He's the best there is! Shade: Well can't wait to try it. Jessica: I'll go check on him. Alex: Alright sweetie. (Jessica gets up and goes to check on Sammy) Jessica: Sammy, is everything- (Jessica finds Sammy holding a large amount of cooked meat in his arms) Sammy: Oh, hey Jess! Jessica: S-Sammy, where did you- Sammy: Oh, you mean this meat? Rayla let me borrow it to cook for us! Jessica:.... Sammy: But don't worry, I'm still working on the veggies and stuff like that. This is just the main course is all. Jessica: Ah good. What kind of stuff have you been making anyway? Sammy: We got some fruit slaid, slice apples, beef and broccoli, and the rest I'll show you later. Jessica: Wow, you really have expanded. Sammy: I said I would! Jessica: Well, do you need help carrying that out? Sammy: Sure! (Back with the others, they are all seen setting up they're places as they await they're food) Erin: Oh man. I can taste it already. Alex: Same here sis. This is gonna be incredible! Peter: It sure is! Okuyasu: Hopefully it's all worth the hype. Richie: Trust us, it is! Josuke: Alright. Yang: Hey here he comes! (Sammy and Jessica are seen carry out TONS of food. Jessica using her psychic powers to carry most of it) Sammy: Get ready for a grand feast my friends! Alex: Holy.... Jack: That's.... Erin: *Mouth waters* Oooooh yeeees… Charlie: Oh we are gonna eat like kings!! Zulu: Hell yeah! (The heroes all look excited before it cuts to them all feasting together) Erin: *Eats a piece of chicken* Oooooh my god this is fantastic! Mina: Hmm! Guys you gotta try these apples! Jack: Forget the apple! Check out this pasta! Omega: I know, it's amazing! Shade: Okay, forget all of my doubts. Sammy is the best cook ever! Ruby: He's amazing! Blake: *Eating grilled fish* Even I'm impressed. Josuke: What else do you got over here man? Sammy: Oh you know, salad and stuff like that. I decided if I was gonna make a feast, I should at least expand the meal a bit. Momo: You expanded quite a lot Sammy. There are so many different food groups here. Alex: Yeah Bwynraya will be glad to hear how we trying more then just junk. Erin: Hey is she doing okay? You remember what happened after Alkorin attacked her? Alex: I think she's doing okay. Dad called her after he was defeated and she said she had to retreat after he attacked her. Jordan: Why? Alex: Apparently she got a piece of metal rebar through the leg. Jordan: OW! Alex: Yeah. Though I hope she is doing better. She was so mad over Alkorin's return. I hope she's got some peace. Erin: Me to. …. *Gasp* Yes! Grilled Cheese Sandwich! Alex: What where?! X: *laughs* Jeez guys calm down! Rayla: You guys are gonna vomit at that rate. Erin: Don't care! Want Sandwich! *Runs over* Alex: HEY! I WANT ONE TO! *Runs after* Rayla: *Laughing* This is perfect. Ray: Sure is. You know you've been eating quite a bit yourself. Rayla: I know, but nothing bad's happened yet. X: True. But let's not jinx it right now. Ray: Yeah, this is a gathering after all. Rayla: And I say let's just enjoy ourselves to our fullest. After all your brother did put a lot of work into this. *Eats a small steak* X: Yeah he did. I wonder how Sammy would have done if he was leader? Ray: I'm sure he'd do fine. X: You think? Ray: Yeah. The kid's got heart, I'll give him that. X: Yeah. I'm glad he's my older brother. (X smiles as he looks over at Sammy who's seen talking to Jessica. The other heroes are then shown as Shade viciously bites into a steak) Shade: *Tears off a bite* Holy crap, I've never eaten meat this good in my life! (Shade continues devouring the steak with vicious ease) Yang: Jeez Shade, slow down a bit. Shade: I can't help it! This steak is like nothing I've ever eaten in my life Yang! Yang: Heh. Yeah this feed is pretty damn great. *Starts to eat some noddles* (Shade finishes his piece of steak and sits back in his chair) Shade: Oh man, that did it. Yang: Feeling full there champ? Shade: Starting to. But man I wanna eat more. Yang: Seriously? Shade: Yeah! (Shade goes and gets more steak) Yang: Jeez, if he didn't have an iron stomach before he sure does now. (Yang continues eating before it cuts to Rose, Sammy and Jessica as they're now seen sitting with X, Ray and Rayla) Rayla: Thanks for cooking Sammy. Sammy: My pleasure! I love cooking! Its my favorite past time besides being a hero! Jessica: You're on your way to becoming the greatest chef ever I bet! Sammy: Yeah! Maybe I might start up a restaurant if I've got the time! Ray: Hey I'd pay money to eat at what ever restaurant you open Sammy! Sammy; Huh? Wait you're a robot. How can you eat? Ray:.....Uhhh... Sammy: Ray? Ray: Not important! Sammy: Um, okay. Jessica: *Smiles* Rayla: *Moans*.... Ray: Hm? (The group looks over at Rayla) Jessica: You okay Rayla? Rayla: Yeah I'm fine. I think I just ate too much is all. Ray: Um... Rayla are you sure? I feel a weird feeling myself and its coming from what your feeling. Rayla: Its only a little too much food Ray I- *moans* X: Rayla? Are you sure you're okay? Rayla: Yeah I'm sure sweetie. It's just a stomach ache is all. X: I'm not sure about that. Sammy: Oh man, did I leave one of the steaks undercooked? Jessica: No I checked your food it looks perfect. Sammy: Still I don't why Rayla has a- Rayla: *Grabs her stomach* AHH!! Ray: *Grabs his stomach* AH! WHAT THE HELL!? X: Rayla!? (The group starts taking notice) Alex: What's going on? Erin: Let's go see. (The others walk over) Ray: GNN!! What the hell?! Why am I feeling this pain!? X: Rayla what's going on?! Josuke: Hey is everything okay?? Koichi: Oh man, is she sick?? Rayla: IT HURTS!! X: Rayla let me see! (Rayla gets up and falls onto the ground as the group notices a pulsating and wriggling lump on her side) Josuke: Huh?! Ruby: W-What is that?! X: Oh my god... CLEAR THE TABLE! NOW!! (The group does that and moves everything out the way as X picks up Rayla and places her laying down on the table and watches the lump) Alex: X what's going on?! X: As much of a surprise as it is, I think the jinx came true. Erin: Jinx? X: Yeah. Rayla's body is creating a baby Targhul! Rose: *Gasp* She's having a baby?! Ray: GAH! Yep! I can safely confirm she is having a baby! Holy shit this hurts! Rayla: YA THINK!?!? X: *Takes Rayla's hand* Its gonna be okay Rayla. You'll be just fine. Rayla: GOD THIS HURTS SO BAD!! Erin: Crap what do we do?! X: Try and help her calm down for one thing! Rose: I'm on it! (Rose takes Rayla's other hand and uses her power to help Rayla calm down) Rose: Its okay Rayla. Its gonna be fine. Rayla: GNN! So this is what giving birth feels like... Ray: I have a new found respect for women everywhere now. GNN! Erin: You okay Ray? Ray: Aside from feeling what Rayla is feeling? NN! Peachy! Yang: This is just like when Rose gave birth Grey all over again! Rose: Your telling me. (The lump then begins to detach from Rayla) Blake: Hey it's coming off! Rayla: AHH!! X: *Tightens his hold on Rayla's hand* Its almost over Rayla! Just hang on! Rayla: OH GOD JUST TEAR IT OFF ALREADY!! Ray: Here it comes! (The lump then detaches and falls onto the table as its color turns to a pink and red color) X: *Gasp* It's waking up! (The lump grows two small tendrils from arms as its eyes open up) Heroes:..... (The infant then starts to cry) Alex: Oh wow... Jessica: So that's how they give birth. Rayla: *Panting* X-X... Wha-What is it? (X picks the infant up and smiles) X: It's....It's a girl! Rayla: A... A girl... X: Yeah... Here someone help Rayla up a little so she can and hold her child. Rose: I got it. (Rose helps Rayla sit up) Rose: There you go. Rayla: Thanks Rose. (X then gives the baby to Rayla as it starts to calm down) Rayla: There there sweetheart, it's okay. ???: *Cooing* Rayla: Oh my god... I can't believe it. This is my baby. My beautiful baby girl. Ray: *Looks at her* I'm an uncle. Rayla: You sure are bro. X: *smiles* Rose: So Rayla, any name ideas? Rayla:.... You said its a girl right X? X: That's right. Rayla:..... Raynell. Ray: Hm? X: Raynell? Rayla: Yes. That's what I want to call her. You... You don't like that name? X: No no sweetie, I love it. Rayla: Really? X: Yeah, it's adorable. Just like her. Ray: I think so to. Its a perfect name for her. Rayla: *Tears up a little* Oh you guys... *To Raynell* Oh my sweet beautiful Raynell. I'll be the best mom I can be! Raynell: *Cooing* Heroes: Awwww! (Shade is then seen walking up with more steak) Shade: Hey guys! What did I- (The heroes all look back at Shade as he notices Raynell) Shade:.....I uhhh... guess I missed a lot huh? Rose: Oooooh yes. Lenny: A lot. Shade: Oh. Well, at least I got my steak! (Shade goes and bites down onto the steak on his plate) Yang: *Sigh* He never changes. Shade: Hey I heard that! (Yang laughs as Shade scowls at her. Raynell is heard cooing) Josuke: So uhhh, do we still get to eat? Kyle: Yeah, I wasn't finished yet. X: Well, you guys can all enjoy yourselves. Me and Rayla are gonna back into the nest. Rayla: Yeah. Alex: Aww really? Erin: You guys can't stay out a little longer? Rose: Please? Rayla: Hmm, I think we can stay a little longer. X: If that's what you want sweetie. Rayla: Yeah... Raynell: *Cooing* Alex: Well then, let's get this party going! Erin: Yeah, especially that we got this new reason to celebrate! (The heroes all cheer as they go back to partying and eating) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Defenders Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts